


Well, It Was Supposed to be a Proposal

by josiechambers3



Series: The Niffler Did It [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Newt is a li'l adorable nerd as per usual, Other, Reader-Insert, The Niffler Did It, gender neutral reader, josiechambers3, proposal, this is short and fluffy for me but idk it's not really a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: Newt tries to propose. Key word: tries.But one of his creatures seems to be intent on embarrassing him, even now.*I DO NOT OWN FANTASTIC BEASTS, NEWT SCAMANDER, OR HIS NIFFLER, NOR DO I OWN YOU. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally borrowed from a meme-thingie I found online. Gonna be honest. And I loved it. So I adapted it, made it a Newt x reader-thing. I mean, love me some Newt and Tina, but…IDK. I’m like the queen of x-readers (I’ve written over sixty of them for various fandoms), so here we are!!  
> (So yeah, I don’t own the original concept for this one, but I did change it and make it my own in a way.)

Newt was always fidgety.

He was always nervous, wary, on the lookout for some unseen danger. And it wasn’t a bad thing, of course not—you actually found it quite endearing. It ranked right up there with his sheepish grins and his adorable freckles and his intense love for his creatures…and for you.

But you had to admit, he was acting a lot more fidgety that day. He wasn’t really eating his supper, cutting his food into tinier and tinier pieces instead (and you had worked so hard on this particular meal, too—this one was homemade, not magicked). He constantly fiddled with his hands and adjusted his little bowtie, trying again and again to straighten it (although every time it slipped back into its crooked state of being within moments; you found the cycle kind of amusing, you had to admit). He was constantly reaching down to the customary spot on the floor next to him, where his case almost always was, worrying the loose latch on it, opening and shutting the latch over and over.

And, perhaps oddest of all, his hand would fly to his collared shirts’ pocket every few minutes, as if checking to see if something was there.

After he had anxiously fingered his pocket for what must have been the hundredth time, you finally spoke up.

“Is everything all right, Newt?” you asked curiously as you cut into a potato, mildly worried but not overly so.

The green-eyed wizard sitting across from you at the table gave a start, glancing quickly up at you but refusing to meet your eyes, you noticed. “Er, yes,” he stammered rather hastily and distractedly. “Everything is fine, love.” He lapsed back into silence, only unlike your usual silences, this one was tense instead of comfortable.

You frowned into your salad, but said nothing. You trusted Newt. If there was something you needed to know, he would tell you in due time. Well…probably. (Or you could just become very…persuasive. He was never good at resisting you when you were like that….)

As you twirled a few strands of spaghetti onto your fork, you tried to puzzle out what Newt could possibly be hiding, what could possibly be going on. You knew he wasn’t cheating…he just wasn’t the sort to do that. Plus, he was too awkward to do that. It had taken him months to even fess up his feelings for you and take the next step in your relationship (even when you had already told him of your feelings and knew, without him actually saying it, that he loved you in return).

A sudden thought struck you. Another creature, perhaps?

You looked up and at Newt, accidentally meeting his eyes for a moment. He quickly looked away, averting his eyes down to his plate, taking a sudden interest in his salad.

“Newton Scamander,” you said mock-sternly, “have you stolen another magical creature?”

“No!” he immediately protested, indignant. “And—it’s not stealing, anyway—it’s…rescuing.”

You set down your utensils and gently pried his from his hands as well. Then you took his hands in yours and forced him to look unwillingly at you. “What is it, sweetheart? You can tell me. I won’t get mad or anything.” You grinned teasingly. “Even if you’ve been experimenting with my underwear again.” (It was a rather long story involving a pair of bright pink underwear and a very frisky Mooncalf….)

Newt flushed an adorable pink. “No, no, nothing like that,” he sputtered. He looked at you, at your gentle, patient smile, and decided that he just couldn’t wait anymore. Forget romanticism (he had always been rotten at that anyway, and you both knew and found his awkwardness endearing, no matter how much of an embarrassment it was to him).

“It’s just that…I don’t know how to say this…I, erm…IloveyouandIwantyoutomarryme!” Newt said in a panicked rush, the words practically tumbling over each other in his haste to get them out.

You froze. Had he just…?

“Slow down a little, sweetheart,” you said in as clear a voice you could manage, trying to stop the slight shaking of your voice. “What was that?”

Looking at your slightly flushed face, looking into those eyes that clearly showed love and affection for him, Newt found a sudden surge of strength. He got out of his chair, hurrying to your side of the table. He gently grasped your hand and helped you stand up.

“______, we’ve been…involved for a rather long time, and I thought—I would like it if you—” He got awkwardly down onto one knee, grabbing a small box out of his pocket.

Your heart stopped.

“I know I’m rubbish at all of this, and it’s not romantic at all, and I’m sorry about that,” Newt mumbled quietly, staring up into your eyes. “I’m really…I don’t say it out loud nearly enough, but I really do love you, and—will you marry me?”

You had always told yourself that you wouldn’t cry when this day came. But there you were—crying.

“Y-yes,” you sobbed, throwing yourself into his arms.

The two of you remained like that for a moment, sitting in the dining room by the light of the flickering candles, in each other’s arms. Then, at long last, you pulled away.

“Here—let me, erm, put the ring on you,” Newt said a bit shyly. “S…so others know that you’re…um, that you’re…mine.”

You laughed breathily and held out your hand.

Newt popped open the little box…

…and the two of you stared.

After a moment of stunned silence in which you both gaped at the engagement ring within—or, rather, lack thereof—you broke the quiet.

“The Niffler?”

Newt looked from the empty jewelry box up to you, green eyes wide in adorable astonishment. He nodded slowly.

“The Niffler.”

\---

Bonus:

After the two of you stopped laughing, you spent the rest of the night chasing down the Niffler in Newt’s case.

Additionally, you never saw Newt more embarrassed than on the wedding day, when you had to pause the entire ceremony to catch a certain Niffler that had escaped and gone for the first, most conveniently placed shinies…the wedding rings that just happened to be lying on their velvety pillow in the arms of an invisible Dougal the Demiguise, the best man.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun. Youlikey? Because melikey. :3  
> I hope I didn’t screw up Newt’s personality too much! I’m still learning about him, and that was my first foray into the Fantastic Beasts era and into the amazing adorableness also known as Newt Scamander.


End file.
